Doctor Who are You?
by Link's Twin
Summary: What is breakfast without maple syrup? On his way to the store, Matthew encounters a man in a box. Questions start to fill the country's mind. Why is the man bleeding? Why is the box so fimilure? What is poor Matthew Williams to do? Non-slash.
1. Of Time Lords and Syrup

_**A/N: Ok so the fun part is there is a picture that inspired this Fan fiction on the tumblr. So I decided to write this! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Doctor Who or the random tumbler picture.**_

_**Chapter 1-OF Time Lords and Syrup**_

Morning shown through the window as they do on such occasions as an often occurring as an ordinary sunrise. The room was lit with the light and the room was filled with it. The date was September 21, 2012.

Matthew woke up to the light touching him and his sun-kissed hair. He quickly and quietly got dressed. He crept down the stairs and looked around the living room.

In the kitchen he mixed his pancakes and was about to make them, when he realized there was no more syrup. He sighed put on his coat and scarf and headed to the store. Normally he would have made his own, but he was just so tired, and a walk in the moring could do him some good.

He stepped into the cool autumn air and smelled the maple trees. This was his favorite season, because it was perfect. He smiled as he witnessed the sun rise and touch the leaves of differing reds, golds and browns. A breeze rustled the fallen leaves and they swirled completing a graceful dance as he strode down the walk way.

The singing of the birds was overpowered by a different foreign sound, a sound that seemed to echo throughout the eternities. Mattie stopped and listened. As he was listening he surveyed the surrounding area. There! He saw it! In the mist of the trees there was a tall blue box. It looked oddly familiar to the country, and he couldn't put his finger on it. Printed on the top if the box were the words "Police Call Box"... He stepped around to the door.

On the ground in front of the door was a man, he was lying on the ground covered in blood. He wore a tweed jacket and bow tie. The door behind him was slightly ajar and had a green light showing from it.

Mattie ran to his side and flipped him around.

"Sir?" His voice was too quiet even for a mouse to hear. He tried again, louder this time to get a response.

"Sir, are you awake? Are you OK?" The man stirred and awoke.

"When am I?"

"Sir, you are hurt, let me help you!" Panicking Mattie stood and attempted to get to the phone he saw on the other side of the box.

"Don't bother with the phone, it doesn't work." The man was sitting up now.

"Sir please lay back down! Your heart might have been injured!"

"That's alright I have another one-ow!" He lay down again. Mattie came to his side again.

"Listen sir, I'm going to go get help."

"No, there's nothing you can do, besides I've lived long enough, meddling in time and what not. Listen I need you to do something for me. I need you to do something that will change your life forever." His breath was getting labored and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, but he continued. "This is the TARDIS. She is a time machine. She can and will take you anywhere. What I- what I need you to do is- agh-That hurts, take the TARDIS and- and- hide it. Just leave it there and let her die. Don't open it, just leave it."

"Sir, who are you?" Mattie had to ask, not just because of the pure surprise and shock of what the man said, but for the family he might find. Breathing heavily the man answered.

"I am the Doctor. I am the last of the ancient race of Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey." Tears started to make their way down his eyes as if a sudden realization flowed through him. Now here the hero of the universe was dying, letting the end begin.

"You never did answer me. When am I?" Mattie gulped and wiped the tears that had been falling from his eyes. If he actually did believe the man, he would have felt a pang of sadness toward the fact that he was alone, but more than that, this man was dying, and he had seemed to be giving up with the world as if he had every right to just lay down and die.

"September 2012." The Doctor smiled as if remembering something pleasurable, perhaps a lover, or some good friends. The look he held made Mattie feel as though he had lived more than one life time.

Moments passed and Mattie realized his heart had stopped beating. There was still that smile on his face, like the last thought he held was about the time he had spent in 2012, if Mattie believed the time travel story.

With a heavy heart Mattie closed the Doctor's eyes and went through his pockets to find a wallet looking thing, and a silver and gold tool donned with a green bulb on the top, he placed the objects into his pocket and went home to get a shovel and some blankets.

Mattie spent the day digging a hole next to the TARDIS. He shed his coat and scarf, and found a good sized bolder. With the shovel he carefully carved

_The Doctor_

_Last of the Time Lords_

_?- September 21, 2012_

_Time Traveler at Heart_

"Um, I feel as though I should say a few words, even though I didn't know you, I don't know maybe I am feeling a little respect for the dead. So um, your life, as far as I know, was a good one, filled with happiness? Um, Farewell Doctor."

With that Mattie turned to the sunset and he watched as the sun fell across the mountains. Sighing Mattie moved to step away from the grave and the sadness he had made for the stranger. Before he leave, however, he had to move the TARDIS.

He looked at the box and around the corners. He walked toward the door and wondered how the Doctor lived in the tiny box. Also what of the time component? IF the Doctor did travel in time, how could he fit the time machine into the box.

He walked into the TARDIS and was stunned. The inside of the Police Box was huge! He walked right up to the consol and gazed upon all the glowing buttons, on the ceiling the giant crystal cylinder in the middle was blue. (Even though he could have sworn it was green when he talked to the Doctor.)

"So that's how he did it." Canada whispered as he kept looking around the interior of the machine. "It's bigger on the inside." As he said the sentence, he could have sworn he heard laughter. It was jubilant and carefree. As it faded, he realized it was an echo, lost to the clutches of time.

He walked around the consol, he wondered how he was going move the box. He then had an idea, if this was a machine that moved in time, than could it move without going in time? He started looking for the start button, but sadly none of the buttons were labeled.

"Ok Mattie, just pick one! You can do this. All you have to do is pick one and it will go, but what if I pick the wrong one? What if I pick one that takes me back in time, or forward?! What will happen then?! No Matthew, you can do this." Mattie paced around the consol and found a promising looking green button. He pushed it.

The color in the crystal tube fluxed, the inner chamber of the crystal tube pumped up and down as the sound that echoed through all eternity rang, and the TARDIS and her captain were separated for the last time.

A/N: Ok , here is the first chapter. I know this might not be the way some people might have thought this would go, but I digress! All in good time my friends.


	2. Cafes and Heroes

_**A/N: I know I am updating a lot in one day, but I finished this story, so here it goes.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Doctor Who, or the picture that inspired this fic!**_

_**Chapter 2- Cafes and Heroes **_

The TARDIS was still as it came to a landing stop. Mattie who was thrown around as it moved, stood up and dusted himself off. He glanced around before heading to the door. On the outside of the door was...nothing. There were hills and mountains in the distance, but nothing in front of him. The grass on the field was a nice emerald green.

"Oh Mattie, where are you?" The country was a little confused and even more scared. The forest of maple trees had disappeared, leaving Mattie in a strange place. The only thing he could think to do was start walking.

First though he quickly changed into something a little less dirt and sweat covered. Placing the wallet and the tool into his pocket, he walked out the door thinking,

"You never know when those might come in handy." Just a simple red sweatshirt and jeans he found in a back room were a part of his new costume. Locking the door, (as he found a key to do so), he started on his way.

The place he landed was peaceful and quiet. He walked a little ways down the hill, before a motor was heard behind him. He turned a little late in turning around and seeing the TARDIS being loaded on a truck and taken. Mattie chased it till he was out of breath. He finally gave up. Walk. All he could do was walk.

The area surrounding him looked like Earth, but with going into time, could space be all that outrageous. The Doctor did say he was an alien after all.

After a while of travel, Mattie found a small town. There were shops and little houses everywhere. There were people walking around and living normal lives. As to what their ethnicity, he had no idea. He continued down the middle of what appered to be a Main Street, getting stares from some of the townspeople. One little girl was brave enough to stop him.

"Who are you?" (Where has Mattie heard that one before?)

"My name is-" Canada stopped. Ever since he first met the Doctor, he wondered what his real name was. For whatever reason the Doctor had taken an alias, maybe to protect the flow of time? Well thinking quickly he thought of one.

"My name is Moose. Do you know where I am?" The girl didn't answer and went on her way.

"Well that was strange." Mattie turned to look for a post office or something.

"Howdy there partner!"

"Ahhh! Al, don't- Oh sorry I thought you were someone else." Mattie said as he made the mental note of being in America.

"That's ok. My name is Sheriff Marks. You look like a newcomer. We don't get newcomers here often." Mattie turned to see a man in a tan shirt and pants standing there. His shirt had a star that said 'Sheriff' on it. His hair was brown and gel to the side.

"I can tell. That girl over there... Anyway, do you know where I am?"

"Why you're in Small Town, USA!"

"Ok what state is that in?"

"What do you mean state? We vetoed the states about 50 years ago. You sound a bit lost partner."

"What? Oh no, I was just reading a book about the states!" Canada became very nervous, his face fleshed and he started sweating.

"Alright partner, if you say so. Say, what is your name?"

"Moose."

"Well Moose, if you have any questions, you can talk to me. And Welcome to Small Town."

Mattie walked down the street into a cafe labeled _Small Town Cafe_. He was sure here he would find a newspaper. In the cafe there were people everywhere. They were sitting at the tables talking and chatting like normal. He stepped up to the counter.

"Um, hello. Could you help me?" the girl behind the counter hopped up from her spot on the ground.

"Hello welcome to Small Town Cafe, my name is Hero Summers! How can I help you today?" the brunette girl looked at him with blue eyes hoping to be helpful.

"Hi Ms. Summers, do you happen to have a newspaper or something?"

"Um sorry sir we ran out of News papers in the year 2021. I do however have the latest news update, would you like to see that?"

"Yes I would!" He said all too excited. Hero smiled and passed him a small micro chip. Mattie looked at it as a foreign device and then at Hero. She just stared at him and waited.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"Um, I don't know how to read this. I don't have anything for this." Hero gave him a weird look.

"I think I might have a spare one. How do you not have one? If you don't mind me asking." She asked as she handed him an IPod looking device.

"I'm new here."

"Where Planet Earth?"

"Ha-ha. Good one. I broke my last one and haven't had a chance to get a new one." Hero looked at him even more. Her thoughts must have been along the lines of _"Who is this guy and where is he from? Who doesn'tknow about Triacmid?"_

Mattie took the Triacmid (as the name stated on the back) and powered it on. The screen lit up and the logo flashed. The words insert data chip slid on the screen. Mattie places the news chip into the slot and the news popped up.

_Small Town Access November 28, 2112_

_SMALL TOWN GETS A NEW HERO!_

_Another hero announced today as a child saves an old lady's cat from..._

Mattie wasn't concerned with the news so much as the date. 2112. It had been 100 years. He had actually traveled in time. He must have stared at the wall for 15 minutes thinking about the feat he just accomplished. Hero snapped him out of his daze.

Everybody was standing up and facing the door. Mattie turned and stood just as huge brown bug humanoid like creatures stepped through the door. They wore a black kind of armor and had pinchers on their faces. Attached to their ears, they had ear pieces, probably communicators. A symbol resembling a "Z" with an eight layered on top of it. They carried guns and a sinister look.

Without hesitation, Hero opened the register, pulled out the money and started towards the leader of the small platoon. Just as she was about to hand the money over, a man from the corner jumped up and grabbed the leader.

"Long live the resistance!" His voice echoed as one of the other members shot the man. Only making it clear to Mattie that the gun ,was a laser. The man designated and the leader turned to the horrified crowed.

"Any other rebels will be terminated on the spot. We will leave in peace this time, but let this be a warning to all of the citizens of Small Town, the next interference with the Zumbalo will cause an end to all." Mattie would have laughed at the name Zumbalo, but he was afraid of dying.

The aliens left and everyone went back to life as normal, with a sort of shaken up atmosphere.

"What in the world was that? Why did he take your money? Is that guy dead? What is going on?!" Mattie was freaking out. He just didn't understand so he was spewing questions.

Hero untied her apron came around the other side of the counter placed her hands on his shoulders before, _**SMACK!**_ Mattie held his now red cheek whilst looking at the brunette.

"You sir need to calm down. Come with me." She whispered, turning to the rest of the cafe, "It's alright everybody, he is just jittery after the incident, I'm going to take him home now." The restaurant just seemed to not care, and went back to their lives.

The pair walked out of the cafe and down the street into a small light blue house. There was a white picket fence and a green lawn. The porch was covered with colored flowers and the shutters around the windows were white, just your basic Small Town house.

Hero led Mattie into the house. The pair stood in the kitchen. Hero got the frazzled man a glass of water to help him calm down.

"Now slowly and calmly tell me what the matter is."

"Well I just got here so I don't know much about what is going on. I want to know who they are, why they are here and how did they take over." Mattie's voice was strained and serious as he thought of his brother, worrying of the horrors he had to face. Hero sighed and started to explain.

"They are the Zumbalo, similar to a cross between a cricket and a beetle, only larger in size and humanoid. No one knows exactly where they come from, they just sort of appeared one day, guns and all. Now as for how they took over, easy they held the country leaders at gun point and said 'Give us power.' We have tried to resist but one wrong move and you're a pile of dust. The resistance is however trying to find a way around it."

"So what happened to the states? Why are all the people bunched up in towns?" Mattie tried to ask without sounding too abnormal.

"Moose, you sure are one out of tune dude, but I'll humor you. When the rebellion started, all the people came together to fight the Zumbalo, the streets were lined with posters that said 'United We Stand', my father helped then." Her gaze got distant as she recalled the times her father told her stories of all the pride the people felt. She could hear the shouts of 'For America, For the World.'

"Anyway," she continued, "We are the 2nd generation of rebels, and we think, we are almost there. We might be getting close. Freedom is in our grasp!"

"Well I want to help! What can I do?" Mattie didn't know where his amazing spark of courage came from, he's probably hanging out with America too much and his I-Have-To-Be-A-Hero-All-The-Time attitude rubbed off on him, or was it the phrase Hero seemed to have pulled from his memories, making him want to find Alfred and maybe even the others.

"One question though, before we move on." Mattie gulped. "Have you heard of a man by the name of Alfred Jones?"

"No, who was he?"

"He was sort of a government worker."

"Like I said before, any government worker was either killed or taken into captivity. That was almost 50 years ago, so even if he was only taken into captivity, he would be dead now. Sorry." Hero studied him for a moment.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She questioned. Here this clueless guy comes with no idea where he was or what was going on, and now he wanted to help them? What's his play? Is he an ally to the Zumbalo? One way to find out, she told herself.

Hero smiled a coy smile before dragging him into the basement all the while explaining.

"You're in luck Moose! You just so happened to have met the leader of the resistance. My father being the first, before warned being apart of the resistance will put your life in serious danger."

"What do I have to lose?" he said remembering the TARDIS.

"Good, remember that."

She led him to a huge silver door hidden by a quilt on the wall. She pressed in a code and the door opened. There was a tunnel leading to who knows where. Gulping Mattie stepped in, feeling as though the light of day might not grace him for a long while.

_**A/N: wow long chapter.-_- bye! Um for those wondering, I just kind of threw letters together to come up with "Zumbalo" I think it sounds sort of comical. As far as it sounding like an alien race, well, just use your imagination. Anyway, here is chapter 2. Remember to review.**_


	3. Reunions and Traitors

_**Chapter 3- Reunions and Traitors**_

_**A/N: Chapter 3 is up?! Well don't hold your breath. If you've read my other muti-chapter stuff, you know I die about Ch. 3. So here is hoping I don't die!**_

The tunnel was dark and Mattie wasn't getting any more confident. That ship sailed when Hero gave him that coy smile. America gave him that smile a lot, it usually meant that he was about to get in trouble.

The pair walked down the tunnel for almost half an hour before they came to another door. This one was well rusted and had grease spilling down the hinges. It looked like a vault door, to a bank or something.

Hero stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Who knocks at the garden gate?"*

"One who has tasted its fruit and knows its mysteries. I brought a friend."

"You may pass."

The door swung open with a loud creaking, like 10 chalkboards were being murdered by angry cats.

The inside of the room was crowded. People marched everywhere, as an ant colony might march around, everybody with a job to do. Mattie became apprehensive, not only did everybody have something to do, everybody had a gun. Just because he knew how to use one, didn't mean he liked them, or carried one with him.

Hero walked him inside. The room was lit with florescent lights, and was about the size of a lobby in an apartment building. The walls were lined with beds, each of them filled.

As Mattie was examining the room, Hero walked up to a man. He was about 6'4', with a purple V neck and black jeans. A pin that read "Team Leader: Jake" was present. He also wore black Nikes, which have seen better days. His hair was brown and in a mess. He had bluish green eyes and, of course a gun.

Hero whispered something in the guy's ear; Mattie didn't have a chance to wonder, because a gun was held to his back.

"Alright Mr. Moose is it? Well I hear you want to be part of the resistance. Well you're going to have to prove yourself." His voice was loud and filled with authority, that of a leader. He paced the floor with his hand behind his back, the way a drill sergeant might do for his platoon.

"First are the questions. What is your ID number?"

"For what? I don't have one!" Mattie was freaking out again. It wasn't the question he didn't have an answer for, It was the guns.

"Not important I guess. Next question. Where did you come from?"

"Umm that a bit more complicated. Let's just say Canada."

"Canada... Never heard of it."

"Not many people have."

"Okay. Last question. Why do you want to join the Resistance?"

Mattie stiffened. He wanted to join because of what he saw in the café, because of his brother and friends, he wanted to do something, instead of just sit by, but now might have been a bad time to be a hero. Mattie was bad with timing.

"Come off it Jake!" A woman walked up behind him. She had platinum blond hair and green eyes. She wore a black tank top and cargo pants, with combat boots. She had an ear piece in her ear. Her hair tied back to show a tattoo of a flower, from Mattie's view point he couldn't decipher what flower.

"He's not hurting anyone. Besides I bet he is here for the same reason we all are here. To help fight."

"Oh look whose here, The Queen of Peace herself, Abby."

"Hello Jake. I see you became leader. What happened to Leo? Did you kill him?" Rage burned on Jake's face. His ears turned red, it seemed as if cartoon smoke might steam out of them.

"HEY!" Hero was standing next to a screen with a beeping red dot.

"Sometimes you got to stop arguing and focus on the problem! We've got activity on 32nd street. Battle stations! Go! Go! Go!"

People dashed in and about and all around. The scary part was that they did so in perfect order. Like they had been doing this their whole lives. It was like clockwork.

"Hey Moose!" Hero called. "Get a gun and come on!"

Mattie didn't have a chance to argue, He just picked up a gun and fallowed.

The new tunnel they were in reeked of stink! It was all Mattie could do to not pass out. They (being Jake, Hero, Abby and Mattie) walked in a formation, careful not to alert anyone they were there.

Mattie stood next to Hero and decided now was the best time to ask,

"So what's the issue between Abby and Jake?" (( That sounded like teen girls gossiping! XD))

"Well to make a long story short, they dated. And you can't share power evenly when you're dating. Things got out of hand and a man named Danny died. Jake blames Abby, Abby blames Jake, and the world keeps spinning. Although if you were to ask my opinion, it was an accident. They would never believe me though, too stubborn for their own good."

Mattie was troubled by the news, but he couldn't help but think of the people he knew, who were just the same way. His gut churned and he felt a pain of home sickness. He wanted this to be over so he could go home. It must be horrible for them, searching for him. If anybody bothered to notice he was gone. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, they came to a man hole. Everybody climbed out the latter. The engravings on the sewer cap read

_32nd and Park_

_New York City, USA_

The city around them was in ruins. Buildings were shambled and messed up. The sky was a brown color, with hints of sunshine, but nothing more. The streets were littered with flipped and broken cars. Trash and paper flew in the breeze. It looked like the aftermath of the _Avengers_movie Alfred had taken him to.

"What are we looking for?"

"The Zumbalo. They live in the ruins of the cities."

"What about Small Town? Why is that still standing?"

"That's one of the places we are allowed to live. They have 21 cities in the varying countries. One place where the occupants are allowed to live."

"WHAT?! But there are so many countries! So many people, how do you fin 7 billion people into 21 cities the size of Small Town?!"

"That's an odd number. There are only 1 billion people left."  
Mattie's heart froze. Only 1 billion people? How had 6/7th of the citizens in the world die? No that's too ugly to think about. Focus on the task at hand.

"So how did you all survive?"

"We were chosen. We all had superior something that they needed. Everyday people go missing. We give them our money and they take the lowest paying person to who knows where. We haven't se any of those people since."

"So what are we doing out here then?"

"Well you see there are some settlements out here of the non superior people. They live outside the 21 safe camps. Our job is to protect them."

"So why not just live with them? Why do you have to move back and forth?"

"They do a head count every day. Can't have free people."

Mattie was about to answer another question when Jake gave the get down signal. Mattie and Hero ducked behind a waste container. Down the street a squad of Zumbalo passed. One however was smart enough to turn its head. Right behind a trash can a blond curl was sticking out.

It screeched in a violent tongue and started shooting towards the can.

"Battle stations!" Jake was facing the creatures and shooting. Everybody was shooting, everybody except Mattie. He was sitting there petrified. He had been in war before, but not with aliens! He was so afraid and lost in his mind he didn't see Hero move, or the Zumbalo standing right above him, laser gun raised.

Through some amazing fighting and skill, (and cowering from Mattie) the small group was not killed. Only captured, and stripped of their weapons. To be honest Mattie wasn't too thrilled to be shoved into the back of a windowless van thing. It was like a van, but it hovered. New experiences for the nation every day, and always in America.

Mattie's biggest concern was the fact that they hadn't been killed. He suspected the Zumbalo were going to make an example of them and kill them on the Triacmid, for all of what's left of the world to see.

"We have obtained some humans; they are being taken to the cell in the base." The platoon leader said into his communicator.

Mattie marveled at the fact he could understand the creatures. How did they know English? He didn't have time to wonder at this point, he just had to go with the flow.

"Hey kid," Jake's voice whispered on the other side of him, "What 's with the face, you knew when you singed up that there was going to be trouble."

"It's not that, can't you hear them?" He whispered back, wasn't he the newcomer?

"I prefer not to hear their screeching language. It hurts my ears."

"HEY, MEAT! BE QUIET!" One of the monsters yelled. The pair quieted their talk as they pulled to a stop and were pulled from the van

The rag tag trio was held at gun point, much to Mattie's displeasure. They were taken to a place he knew all too well. The Emblem of Freedom, the first sight immigrants saw from Ellis Island. The Statute of Liberty.

Mattie remembered when France had given it to Alfred. He was overjoyed. He wanted to share it with the world, so he put it on its own island. Alfred even dragged Mattie through it when it was complete. He knew the Statue like the back of his hand, remembering all this, made Mattie miss home even more, and more determined to find Alfred.

"What are you thinking about?" Hero had noticed the look of sadness on the poor guy's face. She could have sworn it was frightened bunny rabbit 3 seconds ago.

"Just what I remember about that Statue. My brother took me all over that thing. Through every nook and cranny. He wanted me to play Hide n' Seek with him."

"That sounds like it was a lot of fun. The only problem I have with that is the Statue hasn't been open in almost 50 years. How did you get inside?" Jake asked, curiosity overtaking him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Considering we are about to die, I'm ready to believe anything."

Mattie considered this, but before he could say anything the Zumbalo started talking to the guard at the base.

"Does Leader want to see them?"

"No. Put them in the jail with the others."

They were forced to walk at gun point down the stairs, Mattie knew this was the way to the boiler room.

The boiler room was bronze colored and had 2 parts, the boiler itself and a newly placed set of bars used to create a jail cell. The trio was pushed in and the door slammed. The group was left alone. There was only one other person in the jail.

He was sitting in the corner with his hands on his knees having them pulled up to his chest. His head was bent causing a shadow to cast itself across his features. His pants and tee shirt were torn. Even the jacket he treasured so much was covered with holes and dirt. His blond hair was dirty and the alfalfa that normal spiked up was depressed. His glasses were cracked and his blue eyes dimmed. There was no more joy in them, no life, no happiness.

Mattie's eyes filled with tears as he gaped at the figure on the ground. The man glanced at the group and rested on Mattie. His lifeless eyes became wide, his jaw became slacked and he gaped an identical gape at his brother.

"Mattie?" His horse voice was gruff and filled with doubt. Hero and Jake listened to the conversation noticing the name change.

"Hi Al." All Alfred could do was stare and cry. Mattie knew Alfred and he knew that he only cried when he truly had nothing, and was lost in his own mind. Right now was that moment. Mattie kneeled next to his brother and stared in his eyes.

Alfred was afraid. He had seen all these wisps of Mattie's ghost. Mattie coming to sit next to him and talk, coming to keep the crazed old nation company in the darkness of his own prison in the base of freedom. Maybe so he won't get driven into insanity, maybe because he missed his brother so, but this was real. He felt he could touch and hold him. Just to see his brother again. That is what he had wished for, the entire time.

Alfred's hand reached out, hesitated and slowly shakily touched Mattie's face. The warmth surprised him. He rubbed his face, then his hair and his back slowly pulling him into a hug. He smelled the fresh Maple on him. It was like the last time he saw him. So what was that day then? Was he real?

"Mattie, How, I mean the last time I saw you-" Alfred's mind was filled with the memory.

Mattie had invited him so stay for dinner. It was peaceful, the night was clear and there was certain surliness to it. Not unlike the calm before the storm.

Then there was the attack. The sirens went off; the sirens Arthur had put up by some space company called Torchwood. They were meant to sound in the middle of an alien invasion. Mattie went into panic and fled to the bunker, also installed by Torchwood. Alfred stayed upstairs watching the saucers come into the air. Mattie had to drag him to the shelter.

They worked to bolt the doors. Mattie's was broken through. That was the first time Alfred saw the Zumbalo. Mattie was knocked back and they came inside demanding something in their own language. Mattie stood next to Alfred. They proceeded to yell at the alens they couldn't understand a word they were saying, but assumed they were going to be ruled by the 'Zumbalo' As they called themselves. Mattie was about to go peacefully, when his brother stepped up.

"No, Canada!" With a flash he pulled out a gun and started shooting. One of the creatures grabbed him around the arms and knocked his gun out of his hand.

"This house has been determined hostile. Kill all residents." Mattie imagined they would have said.

"NO! Stop please! Don't hurt them! Take me and I promise I'll come peacefully! Just leave this man alone." Mattie could only think about was getting the "Zumbalo" away from them.

The tension was thick the platoon leader seemed to considered this.

"Who are you to ask this of us?" He thought they said.

"Canada." Mattie's courage was fading.

"Are you the leader of the world?"

"No he isn't. I am." Alfred stepped in.

The Zumbalo grabbed Alfred refusing to believe anything other than that. They left leaving the nation with looks of full gratitude, sorrow, and pain. Just as the door was closing Mattie screamed for his brother. Al's last thought toward him was "stay safe."

Alfred still was taking in Mattie.

"How did you manage to stay away for all those years?"

Al was trying to remember where everyone else was…mostly dead or in hiding.

Mattie had no idea what he was talking about, but decided not to question.

"There's no time for explanations." Jake interrupted the reunion.

"He's right. We still have to find a way out of this place." Hero chimed.

Alfred became aware of the other people in the jail. He stood taking Mattie with him, afraid if he let go Mattie would disappear. He looked them up and down and smiled. He hadn't done that in a while.

"I've already tried everything. Nothing seems to work."

"There has got to be something." Jake was looking at the lock as if thinking 'how am I going to tear this apart?'

Hours passed. Everyone sat down again. Alfred was in deep thought, all the others were figuring out an escape plan, for when they get the door open.

If they get the door open.

"So, Moose, is that even your real name?" Jake asked, seeming to decide it was the perfect time to ask.

"No, I suppose it's not. Sorry I had a fake name, it just seemed right. My name is Matthew Williams."

"Why did you have a fake name?" Alfred asked, trying to figure it out himself.

"New place in an alien infested world just seemed fitting." He whispered trying to hide the fact he was lying, and a time traveler. The others seemed to accept that as a answer and went back to waiting and thinking.

Mattie started fiddling with the green laser pointer he received from the Doctor. Mostly he just tossed it from hand to hand, just thinking about everything and nothing.

Hero spotted the device and almost flipped a lid.

"What is that?!" Her voice was excited making all the others stare at Mattie.

"This? I don't know. This man I met gave it to me. He didn't have a chance to tell me what it was or what it does. Do you know?" Canada felt the excitement rise in him as Hero started to explain.

"This, my dear Moose, is a sonic device. I don't know what type, but it will still work. If I can just find the right tune..." Hero pushed a button and the bulb sprung up and emmited a shrill whistle sound as she held the device to the door. The lock clicked and the door opened. Everybody jumped to their feet. Hero handed Mattie the screwdriver.

"Great, now we can escape." Jake smiled, Hero beamed and Alfred was like a child again, bouncing around waiting to be told to stop and focus, like freedom was in his reach again.

The group rushed out of the door. Jake turned to look at the others when he noticed a person with platinum blond hair running after them.

"Abby what are you doing? Run!" The call came too late. They were surrounded. Everybody was grabbed, except Abby.

"Take them to the Leader. They are more trouble than they are worth. I think he might like some entertainment."

"We trusted you!" Jake was yelling. Trying to understand why she knew their language, not putting 2 and 2 together.

"We gave you our lives!" Hero was fighting and having frustrated tears roll down her face.

"Well there is your problem. You were too trusting. And that's what killed you." Hero suddenly had a thought.

"And you killed Danny! He figured out your secret and you had to shut him up before he could tell anyone!"

"Oh sweet Hero, you are so smart! He rode my tail, watched my every move. I slipped up, he connected the pieces. He was a liability."

"He was your friend!" Jake shot with venom.

"Oh you and your feelings, so easy to control. Simple and stupid, well, it seems this conversation is over. Bye now." And with that she turned her back and flipped her hair. Laughing as she went.

_**A/N: Good gravy that was long. Hoped you liked it. Don't kill me for the sad parts. It was what had to happen. Remember to review.**_

_***This quote is from Avatar:The Last Airbender.**_


	4. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

_**A/N:Holy Crap this is so flipping long! This will be **_

_**Chapter 4- Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Doctor Who, or the picture that inspired this. : ) **_

The group was lead all the way to the top of torch. The room had been destroyed and rebuilt. There was the center of the room with a sort of throne in it. There were computers set around the room, each with its own buggy occupant. The leader sat in the throne and had a red stripe on his armor. A certain blue box sat in the corner hidden from the others.

Mattie, upon looking at the box, felt a little less scared and a little more courageous. He felt like everything was going to be ok if he just did something, so he started thinking.

"These prisoners were caught trying to escape. What should we do with them sir?" The leader contemplated on what to do, speaking in the tongue only Mattie could understand.

"Leave them here, and leave my sight." The guard didn't see that coming and was shocked.

"Yes sir." The room was emptied. The group was still on edge, despite the fact there was only the leader left.

"How did you escape?" The leader squawked at the group.

Silence.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared, turning to face the group, he reached for Hero.

"We picked your lock." Mattie stated coming to Hero's rescue.

"How-?" Jake and Alfred looked at Mattie with a sudden shock. What was happening? Did Mattie just answer the head Zumbalo?

"I have no idea." Mattie whispered to them and turned his attention back to the giant alien bug humanoid thing.

"How could you pick the lock to a Delta 6 prison cell?" The creature growled at Mattie.

Mattie was getting fidgety and nervous, yet he was slowly becoming assured of himself. Alfred was a cool cucumber, aside from the now gotten over shock. Hero was analyzing her eyes scanned everything, and anything. Mattie followed her gaze and had an idea. It was crazy and maybe even suicidal, but someone had to at least try.

"Well it-it's simple." Mattie stammered trying with every fiber of his being to hide his emotions. He started walking around the room to all the computers. Keeping the attention of the monster on him and not what he was doing.

"Tell me!" The leader roared at the anxious country.

"I will," He gulped trying to fight his nerves, just a little longer and hopefully he could find what he was looking for.

"Human, you have less than 10 seconds to get to talking before I kill you and your friends. Now tell me, how you did it."

Mattie looked down at the controls his hand was currently resting on, before turning to the alien.

"This is what I used, well Hero used it, but you get it." He pulled the silver and golden tool from his jacket pocket as he said this, his confidence returning to him. He felt like he was standing in Hero's house again, with all that heroism filled him.

"DOCTOR!" The creature screeched. Mattie's heart stopped. Images of the bloodied, dying man filled his mind. He focused on the task at hand, trying to get the memories back to the pit they came from.

"Not the Doctor, Matthew, and I have a thing I don't know how it works exactly, but I know you have encountered it before, but I can still do this. Mattie pushed the button, listening to the buzz, praying for something to happen, and it did. The creature fell to the floor.

"Holy Hamburgers, what did you do Mattie?!" America shouted the first question of the millions that raced through his head.

Mattie looked like a deer in the headlights. He was, as of the last 5 minutes in his own world. He didn't seem to notice it till just now, but his entire being had switched. He stood taller; he spoke louder and seemed to think quicker. He pushed the strange thoughts in his head aside and started talking.

"I noticed they all had ear pieces. When we walked in I noticed this is where all the lines are connected. Do you remember what France did when we had those walkie-talkies, and we talked to each other? You kept me up the whole night, and Papa was mad, so he took it and..." Mattie coxed Alfred to remember.

"He put 2 phones on speaker and placed them next to the walkie, causing the feed back to feed into the talkie? So you sent the sonic thing into their earpieces, Mattie that's genius!"

"Heh Thanks."

"So what happens now?" Jake asked, interrupting the brothers.

"Well you reclaim the world. Start anew. Bring peace to the world once again." Mattie said smiling.

Jake and Hero looked at each other and suddenly realized that, they were free. Both of them felt this freedom fill them, like they were jet flyers in the sky, zipping past all the clouds. The birds that flew with them stated that yes, they were free, but there was still a long flight a head.

The whooped and yelled and shouted, out of the dark and into the light.

"Thank you Moose, I mean Mattie. Hero hugged him, with a new ever living smile on her face.

"Thank you, the World is in your debt."Jake shook his hand before saluting him. The pair left the brothers to spread the word of freedom.

"So Mattie," Alfred said after the pair had left. "What happened? Where did you come from, where did you go?" He started spewing question, each weighing down Mattie's heart, as he did not know the answers.

"I wish I could tell you." He whispered, not meeting Alfred's gaze , but the ground.

"Why not, Mattie? " Alfred asked, clearly confused. It seemed the calm confidant demeanor he had acquired had simply vanished, leaving him totally defenseless.

"I can't Al." He repeated, his face was solemn, his head bent trying to hide himself.

"Why not?! I thought, we thought you were dead, and now you say you can't even give me an explanation?!"

"Al, I might tell you one day, but not now. Maybe you won't ever know. I'm sorry." Mattie's voice was shaky and he was trying not to sob. Whatever might have happened to the Canada in this time, was something he could not imagine, and he certainly couldn't tell Alfred he was a time traveler. Alfred, like anyone who had gone through what he did, would want to go back and change that.

Mattie had a thought of Pompeii, the fire and ash spreading across the small island early in the morning. Wouldn't someone who could want to stop that? Alfred snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Mattie, you're not making since!" Alfred was frustrated and about to tear up himself. Why couldn't he be answered, was it selfish? Was it unmoral? Was it bad to want to know where his brother had been?

"That's probably for the best." Alfred was enraged! For the best, what did that mean, for the best? How could not knowing be for the best? HE had to know! He didn't want to be left in the dark.

"Come off it Matt. Tell me what happened, how you got out alive and where you have been!"

Mattie whispered again. "I can't," He paused. "Ok, Alfred lets go get something to eat, and we can talk." He raised his head and smiled weakly, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, ok." Alfred calmed down and was feeling better about getting his results.

"Let me just get my sonic thing ok?" Alfred nodded and went to the door to hail the elevator to the bottom.

When he was gone, Mattie walked to the TARDIS, opened the door and stared at the hall Alfred disappeared into.

"I'm sorry Al. You can't know. Not ever." He stepped in and closed the door. He slid his back on the door and sat there, tears sliding down his face. The TARDIS seemed to humm in responce and give a comforting feel, as Matttie sat and listened.

He heard Alfred calling his name. He heard Alfred scream when he didn't respond, he heard him curse Mattie's name. He heard him cry.

Mattie had to use every fiber of his being to not run out of the TARDIS and yell "Just kidding Al! I'm a Time Traveler! This man named the Doctor gave me his time machine! Let's travel the universe together!"

Alfred left the room not even paying attention to the blue box hidden in the shadows.

He sat in scliance, just listening to the TARDIS, hum to him.

After a while, Mattie tried not to think about it; instead he looked for a way home. The closest thing he found to an owner's manual was a notebook written by the Doctor trying to explain how it works.

He briefly wondered about the actual manual, and pictured a star burning a book with a bunch of circles on it. Shaking his head, Mattie scanned the book, the leavers, switches, and buttons made no sense, because the book wasn't written in English. That left the nation to guess work.

"I think if I pull this...and push this…than twist this..." The TARDIS roared to life. Its sound echoed and disappered into space and time.

_**A/N: Don't hate me! Remember to review.**_


	5. Libraries and Endings

_**A/N: Last chapter. : )**_

_**Chapter 5- Libraries and Endings**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, Hetalia-Axis Powers/World Series/Beautiful World, or the picture that inspired this fic.**_

It had been 6 months since he had been to the future Earth, and he was having a hard time figuring out the controls to the TARDIS. So far he had made it to several different planets and times, but none of them were home. He started looking for some information on how to fly a TARDIS, but no one even knew what a TARDIS was.

On this day, as he left the newest location, the person he was talking to asked him the origin of the machine. He remembered the Doctor's last words.

_"I am the Doctor. I am the last of the ancient race of Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey."_

Gallifrey. That was what he needed to learn about.

Mattie was still upset though. Even though he could decipher most of the writing, he still hated trying to go somewhere, because it was in what Mattie assumed was Gallifreyan.

He had, on more than one occasion, had a moment where he knew exactly what he was doing, and others where the TARDIS would shake and send out alarms that Mattie couldn't stop until he had mashed enough buttons and flipped enough switches.

He had figured out that the TARDIS is what translated for him, what troubled him most, was the fact it didn't translate Gallifreyan. He guessed it was just a mystery he would never know the answer to.

He had given himself a mission, to find any and every library and find every bit of information he could about Gallifrey.

"So do you think I can find the answer there?" Mattie asked the librarian at the counter of the most recent library.

"Well it is the biggest library in the universe. If you can't find it there it doesn't exist." She smiled sweetly before showing him away. Mattie smiled. Now he was getting somewhere. All the libraries he had been to, had told him the same thing, the planet Gallifrey doesn't exist. But Mattie knew better. He had met the Doctor and had his TARDIS, so reason states they had to be real.

When he arrived, he was astounded! Apparently the entire planet was The Library. He stared at the million-million books. He smiled sure his search would end here.

There was something that caught his eye. A picture on the wall, it had 2 people. A woman with red hair and a man with brown in a trench coat and pinstriped suit stood in front of a blue police box. Next to the man a woman stood with curly brown and blond hair in a sort of astronaut suit. They were smiling at the viewer. The caption read, Donna Noble, The Doctor, and Dr. River Song.

Mattie frowned. That wasn't the Doctor he met. He looked entirely different. Maybe a typo? No, the TARDIS was right behind them. He shrugged the feeling off familiarity off and walked to the nears directory.

Mattie was tunneling his way through book after book, looking for the right one. He slammed his head down in anger.

"Where is it? They said it would be here! So where is it?!" He shouted in frustration, refusing to believe that Gallifrey did not exist.

"Can I help you?" A woman's voice asked him. He turned to see a woman with black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and jeans. Her hair was pulled into a braid and her face was donned with black rimmed glasses. Her name tag said Lilia.

"I don't know if you can. I'm looking for a really old book. I don't know if it exists though. Most people say it doesn't."

"Well I know one place we could look." Lilia pulled Mattie to the computer on the wall. Mattie did a mental face palm. Why hadn't he seen that sooner? She pressed the keys in and asked him what book he was looking for.

"I don't know, try Gallifrey, and see what it finds."

Lilia pressed the keys and waited as the list pulled up. A note reading _**Black File**_ popped up next to the search box.

"What does that mean?" Mattie asked while pointing to the screen.

"It means, nobody can read them."

"You mean restricted?" His heart deflated.

"No, I mean people can't read the books. We have had all sorts of translators come here and no one can read them. Some say, they are written in the oldest languages ever."

"Can I look at them then?"

"Sure, I don't know it will do you much good but you can try. Follow me." She led him through the huge building to the farthest corner where there was a room with hundreds of book shelves. Mattie followed Lilia to the farthest corner of the room, where the dustiest books were kept. HE pulled one off the shelf.

It was old and yellowed, the words, weren't words, so much as symbols. Mattie furrowed his brow as he recognized the Gallifreyan. As hard as he tried, he couldn't read it. He set the book down and scanned the rest of the shelves, till one book stood out. It was written in English, well to Mattie it was. He grabbed it and blew the collecting dust off of it. The title read _**Wikipedia : An Outsider's Guide to Gallifreyan**_.

Mattie's heart did loops as he opened the pages and scanned them. They showed the symbols and the lines, and what meant what for each letter. Though the English was choppy, he could understand it, and that was the important part.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Lila interrupted Mattie's little party.

"Yes! This is the book I've been searching for!"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Well read it and learn the language, I guess, so I can read these books and go home."

Home, how long ago was home, seconds, minuets, hours, days, weeks, months, years?Home was coming and Mattie couldn't wait.

An entire year passed and Mattie finally understood the language known as Gallifreyan. He was practicing on the books in the library. The more he read the better he got. He found out most of the books were on the anatomy, politics, history and daily life of a Time Lord.

He now understood what the picture in the library was, and felt all the more appreciative of it.

He wanted to see what culture the Time Lords was like. He was tempted to set a course for Gallifrey, but something stopped him.

Maybe it was his unwillingness to go back, afraid he would not be able to go forward, and maybe it was the gut feeling and the thought of why the Doctor didn't go home in the first place. Maybe it was his unwillingness to be farther from his family then needed. Maybe it was the flashes of war and bloodshed he saw when he thought of going there. Whatever the reason, Mattie never did go back.

There was something that always bothered him though, and that was, why were there no more Time Lords. In all the time Mattie had spent in and with the TARDIS, not one had stopped him mid flight. How come nobody knew their language, how come nobody had heard of Gallifrey, and most importantly, how come these books were so old?

The only reasoning Mattie could come up with was, they were dead, and from the look of the books, probably for a long time. Mattie sighed as he read the last page in his current book.

During all the time he spent on the books, he had been living in the TARDIS. That was where he ate, slept and drank; it was a 2nd home to the nation. With a soft smile, he picked up the unfinished notebook and read the symbols, finally understanding how to get home.

Mattie was working, flipping switches and pushing buttons, as he worked, he found a book sitting on the ground. It was hidden under the consol, as if someone didn't want the book to be found. Mattie pulled it out and flipped open the first page.

On it was a list of names written in Gallifreyan.

_The Lonely Angel _

_The Oncoming Storm_

_John Smith_

The list went on.

Mattie sat and flipped the next page. It had a list of all the people that had called the Doctor by the names. Mattie smiled to himself that was the answer.

How could he not realize it before? The whole time he had been going around, he had watched and done some amazing things. HE had visited so many places and was thinking to himself, if he went home, how would he return home and not want to keep sneaking out to the TARDIS and visit all of time and space.

He thought to himself. He remembered it well. He set the TARDIS and was off.

The TARDIS stopped and Mattie opened the door into the nice warm sunshine. The sky was blue and a light breeze brushed past him. He remembered this place, with the green grass and the tall maple trees.

He pulled up his hood, and started in a direction he thought would lead him toward what he was looking for.

After 30 minutes, he treaded up a hill to find two small boys playing. The younger one was chatting away to the other, clearly excited about something. He must have seen something in the distance and ran off leaving the other with his small stuffed polar bear.

"Al! Wait for me!" The small childish voice tried to reach the other, but quieted as the other boy was out of hearing range. The young boy had tears in his eyes. Alfred always did this, seeing something, and running off. The small boy was about to walk off, when the older Mattie walked up.

"Who are you?" The little one asked hiding his face behind his bear. (He even asks himself who he is!)

"My name is Moose." That was all he said, before pulling out the sonic screwdriver and pushing the button. The light flashed and the sonic waves bounced off onto the small child.

Perception filters were hard to make, but he finally got it. He only made it big enough so it covered the little boy.

Now people wouldn't see him at first glance, but when they did they would feel as though he was a new person, and ask "Who are you?"

Over time, people could see past it. If he was sitting in a room, and someone walked in, he could be considered invisible. You have to look to actually find him.

"What did you do?" The midnight eyes stared at the man. He could tell the small boy was trying to figure out who the man reminded him of.

"I wanted to see if you knew who I was." Mattie said in his soft voice.

"I don't know you. Are you one of Papa's friends?"

"You could say that. I have to go." Mattie turned to leave and listened as Alfred walked back to his brother.

"Hey you! Who are you?"

Mattie remembered that was the first time the haunting question had been asked. Now he realized it was his fault. He remembered sitting in his bed at night and wondering if it was his fault no one remembered him. He now realized he had been telling himself lies for years. Yes it was his fault, but, he just had to get used to it, because in the long run the benefits were amazing.

With a heavy heart he returned to the TARDIS silently cursing himself for the years of torment, reminding himself he was going to use the filter to save people.

On the TARDIS he set a course for home. He timed it so he was there 5 minutes after he left. He appeared in his back yard on September 21, 2012. With him he brought syrup for the breakfast he never got to have.

England had been having a hard day. Most of it was filled with angry people yelling at him to fix all their problems. He always liked sitting down and have a nice cup of tea.

On this day of days however, he had heard a strange noise. It was loud and soft, and it seemed to echo. He heard it coming from outside where he had sent Alfred and Matthew to play. Slowly he stood and watched as a blue box appeared and a blond man in a red shirt walked out of it, toward the fields the children played in.

England stared at the box slack jawed and stepped up to it. He moved around it in sheer astonishment. He wondered at the fact a man had walked out of it, after it had just showed up. He had to know how.

He found the door and pushed. Apparently the man forgot to lock it. He had found the inside bigger than the outside and, after he got over the control room and it's humming, had journeyed into the many rooms.

Some had been bed rooms, some were stored with parts and gadgets, while others housed clothes of every color and style. He was curious enough to walk into a room with a bunch of random assorted objects, like a crystal ball, a fob watch, and even a metal dog.

He continued in his look around and found a small library. He had scanned the books, not caring about any of them, till a certain book caught his eye. It was brown leather bound and very old looking. He opened it up to the cover and read the inscription.

_This is the Doctor's Companion Log. Inside are the stories of the past companions. Do not show The Doctor. List of companions:_

Most of the names were faded and worn with time, but he could make out

_Rose Tyler_

_Martha Jones_

_Donna Nobel_

_Amy Pond_

_Rory Williams_

_Clara Oswin Oswald_

The name list went to the almost bottom of the page. He flipped to a random page to read:

"_Today the Doctor and I traveled to America 1930's. It was right in the middle of the Great Depression"._ He skipped back a few pages.

_"...And then Captain Jack Harknes, as he introduced himself as , danced with me in the middle of a German air raid in London 1945."_

Flipping to another section

"_...Rory waited 2000 years for me to come out of the Pandorica." _

"_I think I died, though I'm not quite sure I did."_

Back again

"…_.Can you believe that? And to think I thought popping up in the TARDIS in my wedding dress was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me…."_

Arthur was astounded. Those were thoughts of the future. He was about to read some more, when he remembered the man, forgetting the book, he ran out of the ship. Just as the blond man made his way back, the blue police box disappeared, leaving England whishing he took the book, and thoughts of what the future might hold, and the want to figure out who this 'Doctor' was.

Another boring world meeting getting nowhere as usual, and Mattie was done with it. He excused himself, not caring that anyone didn't notice, and walked out. He had returned a day ago and had rested and been whisked off to this meeting. He didn't even have time to blink.

He had parked the TARDIS outside his house and walked in. Thoughts filled his mind of the future, past and present. Excitement boiled in his blood. As he stood looking at the consol room from the outside in, he saw it. People from all days and ages, standing in various places next to the consol. Each of them held a smile. They started; going in what he felt was chronological order, smiling and waiting.

They all finally stopped on the man he had buried in the forest of maple trees and autumn leaves. The Doctor looked at him and said,

"Are you coming?"

_**Fin**_

_**A/N: Okay, so this was the last chapter. I have a sequel idea, but I don't know if anybody is even reading this, so I don't know if I'm going to write it. **_

_**10,985 words!**_

_**Remember to review.**_


End file.
